You Never Walk Alone
by HobiHope14
Summary: "Ayo kita lakukan bersama kau tidak sendirian Kim Taehyung karena kita berjalan bersama" – Jung Hoseok FF VHope Angst, Romance, Friendship,school life and etc.


**You Never Walk Alone**

"Ayo kita lakukan bersama kau tidak sendirian Kim Taehyung karena kita berjalan bersama" – Jung Hoseok

FF VHope

Angst, Romance, Friendship

Cast

All Member BTS

etc.

Author : **HobiHope14**

* * *

Taehyung POV'

Hari ini hari pertama ku pindah sekolah aku sangat senang saat ini dan perasaan gugup pastinya. Aku menyambung masa sekolah ku ke tingkat 2 Sekolah menengah atas (kelas 2 SMA) Karena orang tua ku memutuskan pindah tempat tinggal ke Gwangju . Kota ini sangat modern dan besar tentunya. Aku hanya berharap bisa menemukan teman sebanyak mugkin di sekolah nanti dan mengikuti kegiatan tambahan seperti ekstrakulikuler Drama.

Saat mobil kami berhenti di depan gerbang yang cukup besar aku cukup terkesima melihatnya

Sial sekolahnya cukup besar

Pasti aku banyak menemukan teman di sini

Apakah kantinnya juga cukup besar

"Taehyungie cepat keluar.. kau mau terlambat di hari pertama mu sekolah?"

Suara ibu menyadarkan ku karena aku dari tadi hanya menatap sekolah itu di jendela mobil, sehingga aku dengan cepat meraih tas ku dan turun dari mobil menyusul kedua orang tua yang sedang berbicara dengan petugas keamanan.

Aku hanya diam di belakang ayah dan ibu yang sedang berbicara dengan petugas itu. Akhirnya gerbang itu di buka oleh petugas keamanan sehingga ayah, ibu dan aku memasuki sekolah. Suasana di sekolah ini cukup sepi mungkin jam pelajaran telah di mulai.

Saat penglihatan ku adahkan aku melihat nama sekolahnya ya Bighit High School.

Ah jadi nama sekolahnya Bighit High School

Sekolah ini pasti sangat keren

Aku melihat seorang guru melambaikan tangannya mengarah kepada kami ibu sadar melihat guru itu melambaikan tangannya dengan kami. Ibu pun mempercepat langkahnya mendekati guru itu.

"Ah ternyata orang tua Kim Taehyung"

* * *

 **You Never Walk Alone**

.

.

.

"Ya! Hoseok ayo kita membolos"

"Tapi kita sudah sering membolos, lebih baik kita mengikuti pelajaran"

Mendengar perkataan sahabat nya seperti itu yonggi mengusap mukanya kasar.

"hey kita sudah tercap anak yang berandal jadi buat apa kita mengikuti pelajaran bodoh itu ck bikin kepala ku sakit saja"

Sebut saja namanya Min Yonggi namanya pemuda yang pemalas tapi menyeramkan ini adalah sahabat sejati hoseok. Meskipun sahabat nya seperti itu hoseok tidak keberatan karena di sekolah ini dia hanya mempunyai teman yaitu Min Yonggi.

"Tapi yonggi kalau kita membolos lagi ketua kelas kita Sejin akan marah lagi dan aku tidak ingin mengepel lantai basket lagi karena kita ketahuan membolos"

Hoseok menghela nafasnya gusar mengingat dia dan yonggi di hukum karena ketahuan tidak mengikuti pelajaran (bolos) mereka berdua tertidur di perpustakaan dan itu sengaja mereka lakukan karena yonggi mengajaknya untuk tidur di sana.

"Ayolah hoseok kali ini saja aku akan membolos setelah ini aku tidak akan membolos lagi"

Mendengar itu Hoseok menatap tajam hazel yonggi mencoba mencari jawaban apakah teman nya ini benar benar akan tidak bolos lagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hoseok?"

Yonggi menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat tingkah teman nya yang aneh sedang menatapnya lekat. Beruntung kali ini koridor cukup sepi tidak ada murid karena jam pelajaran telah di mulai. Kalau saja ada murid mungkin hoseok dengan nya akan mendapatkan tatapan aneh dan rumor rumor yang aneh hoseok berkaitan dengan nya.

Dan yonggi tidak ingin sama sekali itu terjadi

"Aku membaca situs di google kalau kau ingin melihat teman mu jujur atau tidak maka kita harus melihat matanya dengan tajam"

"Tapi setelah aku amati mata kau sama sekali tidak mengatakan ada kebohongan hehe"

Lanjutnya lagi

Mendengar penjelasan teman di samping nya yang sukup panjang lebar dan tinggi itu. Yonggi hanya ber oh ria dan meninggalkan hoseok yang masih berdiam diri. karena jika mendengar penjelasan teman nya yang tidak unfaedah sama sekali itu hanya akan membuang waktu berharganya.

"Ayo cepat hoseok !? aku ingin ke wc"

"Tunggu aku?!"

"Aku dengar akan ada murid baru"

"ah benarkah? Kau dari mana tau tentang itu?"

"Aku mendengar nya saat aku mengambil buku di loker sekelompok yeoja membicarakan nya"

"jadi kau menguping pembicaraan mereka?"

"Hey ?! aku cuma tidak sengaja mendengarnya.. ah sudahlah lupakan kau tunggu di sini aku ingin buang air kecil dulu"

Yonggi menepuk pundak kanan sahabat nya lalu pergi memasuki kamar kecil. Dan hoseok menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding seraya memasukkan tangan nya ke saku celananya. Biar di kira cool

* * *

Hoseok POV

Aku melihat ibu guru sedang berjalan mengarah ku seraya melambaikan tangan nya. Tapi ibu guru itu tidak sendirian melainkan bersama seorang murid di sebelah nya.

"Hoseok-ah !"

Mendengar guru itu memanggil nama ku. Aku pun berlari mendekati ibu guru ya siapa tau ibu memerlukan bantuan dengan ku. Aku dulu sering menghindar jika guru mencoba meminta tolong tapi kali ini aku akan menolong guru agar catatan hitam ku di hilangkan. Ya aku tau pasti kalian menganggap aku menolong mereka karena ada maunya tapi tenang aku tetap menolong dengan sukarela meskipun kadang aku mengharap sedikit ada imbalan.

"Ne seonsaeng ad-

"Ya ! apa kau mau membolos lagi? Apa kau tidak jera dengan hukuman kemarin hoseok-ah?!"

Ku kira menolong orang sangat lah mudah seperti orang yang mereka lakukan pada umum nya tapi kalau tercap anak yang berandalan termasuk ke catatan hitam sangatlah susah untuk menolong guru apa lagi membuat mereka percaya dengan kita. Ini membuat ku sedikit pesimis untuk menolong guru.

"Ah ani seonsaeng aku hanya menemani yonggi ke—

"aku tau kau hanya berbohong hoseok-ah lebih baik kau antar murid baru ini ke kelas XI E"

"Ah maaf Kim Taehyung aku tidak bisa mengantar mu karena buku mengajar ku tertinggal di ruang guru dan sekarang aku ingin mengambilnya untuk mengajar sosiologi di kelas X B jadi yang mengantar mu adalah dia"

Ternyata menjadi orang yang baik sangat lah susah

Ingin sekali aku menarik ucapan ku tadi

"aniya tidak apa-apa soensaeng mian gara-gara aku soensaeng jadi terlambat mengajar"

"ah ya sudah kim taehyung.. antar dia hoseok hey jangan melamun?!"

Aku tersentak kaget karena seonsaeng menegurku. Sialan untung saja dia tua seandainya umurnya sama dengan ku ingin ku patahkan lehernya. Astaga ingat hoseok kau harus menolong dan menghormati guru mu.

"ah ne seonsaeng"

"Annyeong Kim Taehyung semangat untuk hari pertama mu tapi bukan Cuma hari ini harus semangat di hari hari selanjutnya"

Seonsaeng meninggalkan kami hanya berdua di koridor sekolah. Apa kalian sadar seonsaeng tidak mengucapkan kata annyeong dengan ku dia hanya mengucapkan nya dengan murid baru di samping ku ini. Ah tunggu jadi dia murid baru yang Yonggi bicarakan tadi.

"Ehm hoseok-ssi di mana kelasnya?"

"hoseok-ssi?"

Lagi-lagi aku tersentak karena murid baru di samping ku ini memanggil ku. Sial kenapa aku melamun lagi

"ah ya? Kelas mu- lewat sini"

Aku sempat kaku berbicara dengan murid baru ini karena gugup berbicara dengan orang baru. Seperti yang aku katakan aku hanya mempunyai teman hanya Yonggi tidak ada selain dia. Aku bukan orang anti social tapi anak-anak murid enggan berteman dengan kami berdua karena kami tercap anak yang berandalan.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan hoseok-ssi?"

"A—apa ?"

Sial kenapa aku sangat gugup

"Maksud ku kenapa kau melamun hoseok-ssi?"

"ah tidak apa-apa"

"tapi sepertinya kau memikirkan sesuatu"

"tidak apa-apa bukan urusan mu"

"Ah kau benar maafkan aku karena terlalu penasaran apa yang kau pikirkan maaf aku melewati batas privasi mu hoseok-ssi"

Kenapa dia mengatakan seperti itu? Apa aku salah menjawab dialog nya tadi

"ah hey murid baru—

"Nama ku Kim Taehyung hoseok-ssi"

"ah haha ya maaf, Kim Taehyung"

Sepanjang kami melangkahkan kaki kami bersama hanya keheningan suasana yang menyelimuti kami berdua. Aku harap aku menemukan banyak teman seperti murid lainnya. Tapi akan kah itu terjadi

Setidaknya aku mempunyai teman meskipun sedikit

Tapi aku ingin teman teman ku akan selalu bersama ku seperti yonggi selalu bersama ku

"hoseok-ssi"

"ah ne?"

"terima kasih sudah mengantar ku"

Anak baru itu terlihat membungkukkan punggungnya sedikit mengarah ku posisi nya membelakangi pintu kelas. Aku baru menyadari bahwa aku sudah mengantar ke kelasnya.

"sama-sama kim taehyung-ssi"

Tugas ku sudah selesai bukan ? saat nya aku memasuki kelas ku sebelum jam pelajaran berakhir.

"hoseok-ssi !"

Aku pun membalikkan badan ku mengkuti sumber suara anak baru itu. Ya aku kenal suara nya sekarang karena hanya dia yang memanggil nama ku menggunakan imbuhan ssi.

"ne? kenapa?"

"Ayo kita pergi kekantin bersama"

"Akan aku usahakan"

"ne baiklah hoseok-ssi"

Anak baru itu tersenyum mengarah ku. Padahal aku hanya mengatakan 'akan aku usahakan' tapi kenapa dia begitu senang bahkan itu belum tentu pasti aku akan kekantin karena aku akan hanya tidur di bangku kelas ku saat istirahat.

Lagian kenapa dia mengajak ku .kenapa tidak mengajak murid atau temannya yang lain. Aku tidak akan kekantin dia bisa saja meminta temani dengan teman baru yang lain bukan?. Jadi Aku tidak akan kekantin.

* * *

 **You Never Walk Alone**

.

.

.

Terdengar jelas bel istirahat di indra pendengaran namja yang sedang mencoba tidur ini.

"Ya! Hoseok kau meninggalkan ku sendirian tadi di wc, kau kemana huh?"

Tapi sayang kali ini tidurnya harus terganggu karena teman nya ya min yonggi merengek karna dia sendirian di wc dan hoseok tidak ada di luar saat dia keluar. Dan itu salah hoseok sendiri karena dia melupakan untuk menjemput teman nya setelah mengantar murid baru yang di tugaskan oleh seonsaeng-nim.

Tunggu

Bukan kah dia ada jadwal ke kantin bersama murid baru itu

"Oii hoseok?!"

"Hm.."

"kenapa kau meninggalkan ku?"

"Maaf kan aku yonggi , aku tadi m-

Hoseok menjeda perkataan nya karena jika dia memberitahukan teman nya karena dia mengantar murid baru itu. Pasti yonggi akan sangat banyak bertanya dengannya itu sama saja memperpanjang perbincangan mereka dan itu akan memberi hoseok hanya sedikit waktu istirahat hanya untuk tidur.

"aku tadi ada urusan"

"wahh sekarang hoseok ku mulai sibuk"

"itu hanya urusan guru, kau tau? Aku di tegur seonsaeng karena dia mengira aku membolos lagi padahal aku hanya menunggu mu"

"beruntung aku masih di dalam"

"dan aku kena batunya"

Yonggi sialan

Sudah 27 menit berlalu tapi namja ini sama sekali tidak bisa tidur karena dia terus memikirkan murid baru itu. Hoseok merasa bersalah karena tidak menepati jadwal murid baru yang dia antar. Tapi bukan kah dia bisa mengajak teman nya seperti yang hoseok duga.

"ck aku tidak bisa tidur"

Umpatannya pun dia keluarkan

3 menit lagi waktu istirahat akan berakhir

Hoseok bangun dari tempat duduk nya berjalan mengarah ke pintu kelasnya. Dia ingin melihat murid baru itu ah tidak maksudnya Kim Taehyung.

Mempercepat langkahnya

"kenapa aku begitu khawatir.."

Hoseok pun berlari sepanjang koridor sekolah tidak memperdulikan tatapan murid menatap nya aneh karena melihatnya berlari.

Hoseok terdiam saat melihat anak baru itu masih duduk di bangku panjang depan kelasnya.

Kim Taehyung Pov

Aku terus menscroll layar handphone ku mencoba mencari situs untuk ku baca agar aku tidak bosan menunggu hoseok-ssi.

"apakah dia ingat aku mengajaknya tadi.."

"tapi aku akan tetap menunggunya karena dia bilang 'akan aku usahakan' mungkin saja hoseok-ssi ada urusan jadi aku tetap harus menunggunya"

Aku tidak tau apa aku yang terlalu bodoh menunggu orang yang baru aku kenal karena aku mengajaknya ke kantin. Tapi kurang 2 menit lagi waktu istirahat akan berakhir dan perut ku sudah meronta ingin di isi sekarang.

"Kenapa kau masih menunggu ku ?!"

Mendengar suara itu aku pun mendongkakkan kepala ku, hoseok-ssi datang menjemput ku

"hoseok-ssi ayo kita kekantin aku sudah lapar"

Aku terus menarik lengan nya untuk mengajaknya kekantin sekarang tapi hoseok-ssi tidak bergeming atau bergerak sama sekali.

"kenapa kau tetap menunggu ku?"

Dia menatap ku

Tapi kenapa jantung ku berdegub kencang tiba-tiba saat dia menatap ku

Ada apa dengan ku Tuhan

"A-ah ne kau bilang 'akan aku usahakan' jadi aku pikir mungkin kau ada urusan yang harus kau urus jadi aku harus tetap menunggu mu hoseok-ssi"

"kau bisa ke kantin dengan teman di kelas mu bukan?"

"tapi aku sudah mengajak mu dan kau sudah datang hoseok-ssi.. jadi ayo kita kekantin"

Saat aku tarik lengan nya akhirnya dia bergerak

Jung Hoseok Pov

Aku tidak bisa memberi pertanyaan lagi dengan nya karena jawaban nya membuat ku terdiam.

'tapi kau sudah datang hoseok-ssi'

Benar aku sudah datang

Tapi kenapa dia begitu sabar menunggu ku bahkan waktu istirahat akan berakhir sebentar lagi.

 _Tttttrrrrriiiinnngggggggggggg_

Apa kata ku bilang

Sudah berakhir bukan?

"hoseok-ssi di mana kantin nya?"

"aku rasa kita tak akan bisa kekantin"

"padahal aku lapar"

Hoseok merasa kasihan sekaligus bersalah dengan murid baru di depannya karena mengatakan lapar. Dan itu juga karena dirinya hanya tiduran di kelas sepanjang waktu istirahat tanpa menghiraukan murid baru yang menunggunya.

Hoseok baru ingat bahwa dia membawa bekal roti isi ke sekolah tapi tersimpan di lokernya

"jika kau mau aku punya roti isi tapi tersimpan di loker ku"

Mendengar perkataan ku seperti itu lagi-lagi anak baru itu tersenyum dengan ku

"baiklah ayo kita ke loker mu hoseok-ssi"

Nada pembicaraannya terdengar penuh harap dan senang. Entahlah apa hanya perasaan ku saja kenapa aku bersama anak baru ini perasaan ku sangat senang berdeda saat aku bersama dengan yonggi sialan itu.

"Kau tau jalan nya?"

"Ani tapi kau pasti tau jadi cepattt aku sudah lapar hoseok-ssi"

* * *

 **You Never Walk Alone**

.

..

…

"Aku hanya membawa roti isinya 1 tapi lebih baik kau saja yang memakannya Kim Taehyung"

Aku menyerahkan kotak makan bekal ku yang masih berisi 1 roti isi. Tapi Kim Taehyung tidak mengambil kotak bekal ku dia hanya mentap kotak bekal ku. Kenapa bukan kah?dia bilang lapar

"kenapa?"

"tapi bagaimana dengan mu hoseok-ssi, kau pasti juga lapar"

"aku sudah memakan nya 2 jadi ambil saja roti terakhir ku"

Setelah mendengar penjelasan ku, kedua tangannya bergerak meraih kotak bekal ku. Ku pikir dia masih bersikeras untuk menolak roti isi ku

"terima kasih hoseok-ssi"

"ne sama-sama Kim Taehyung"

"panggil nama belakang ku saja hoseok-ssi"

"maksud mu Taehyung?"

"ne hoseok-ssi"

Aku hanya duduk di sampingnya menatap dia sedang memakan roti isi ku, kalau di ingat-ingat aku belum pernah menatap orang sedang makan apa lagi orang yang memakanan bekal buatan ku sendiri.

"Eeum hoseok-ssi roti isi mu sangat enak"

"ah benarkah? Terima kasih telah memuji bekal buatan ku Taehyung"

"hum ne ,Sama-sama hoseok-ssi"

Taehyung orang yang pertama kali memuji bekal buatanku. Kalau yonggi, dia terus menghina bekal ku dan selalu bilang 'ini tidak enak hoseok' 'hoseok kenapa rasanya aneh?' 'Kau menaruh racun di dalamnya?' 'kau perlu pembimbing untuk memasak hoseok' 'aku sarankan jangan memasak lagi karena ini sangat tidak enak dan rasanya juga aneh 'dan masih banyak lagi. dia terus menghina makanan bekal buatan ku. Dia selalu bilang ada rasa aneh apa dia tidak bisa membedakan rasa enak/lezat dengan rasa aneh. tapi dia terus menghabis makanan yang ku berikan dengannya. Jangan-jangan dia terlalu gengsi untuk mengatakan bahwa makanan bekal yang ku berikan dengan nya rasanya enak/lezat.

"hoseok-ssi"

"hm.. ne?"

"ku mohon kau harus memakan roti ini juga, aku merasa tidak nyaman memakan roti terakhir mu"

"aniya aku sud-

"ku mohon makan lah hoseok-ssi"

Kim Taehyung kau itu tidak sopan memotong pembicaraan ku sebagai senior di sekolah ini dan ternyata aku harus menambahkan fakta tentang diri mu kau bukan hanya sabar dan menyenangkan tapi kau ternyata keras kepala juga.

"baiklah jika kau memaksa ku untuk makan"

Aku pun meraih roti isi yang dia pegang

"hanya 1x gigitan ne?"

* * *

Normal Pov

Hoseok memakan roti isi nya sendiri karena taehyung memaksa untuk memakannya, mungkin dengan hoseok memakannya maka dia tidak akan menyesal memakan roti isi terakhir hoseok.

Tapi taehyung terkejut saat hoseok memakan roti isi yang dia serahkan dengan hoseok karena ini di luar dugaan kepala namja surai coklat ini. Dia pikir hoseok akan memakan bagian roti selain bekas gigitan nya tadi.

Dugaan nya salah

Hoseok memakan roti isi di bagian bekas gigitan nya

Kalian tau

Itu sama saja kissing secara tidak langsung

TIDAK LANGSUNG !

Pipi taehyung terasa memanas dia merasa malu sekarang karena hoseok secara tidak langsung menciumnya.

'Astaga taehyung jangan memikir yang tidak-tidak' umpat taehyung dalam hati kecilnya

Hoseok memandang taehyung heran yang sedari tadi menggelengkan kepalanya sendiri.

"Apa kepala mu terasa pusing Taehyung?"

"a—an-aniya hoseok-ssi"

"Cepatlah makan jam pelajaran sudah di mulai dan kita harus cepat kembali ke kelas agar tidak ketahuan seonsaeng-nim"

"ah ne baiklah hoseok-ssi"

Taehyung meraih kembali roti isi yang hoseok pegang dan memakan nya cukup cepat. Benar kata hoseok dia harus cepat kembali ke kelas agar tidak ketahuan seonsaeng-nim. Jika mereka berdua ketahuan, sonsaeng pasti mengira dirinya dan hoseok membolos jam pelajaran.

"makan nya pelan-pelan saja Taehyung-ah"

Namja yang sedang makan ini ingin sekali menjambak rambut kakak kelas disampingnya ini. Hey bukan kah kalian dengar tadi hoseok mendesaknya agar cepat memakan roti isinya dan sekarang hoseok bilang 'makannya pelan-pelan'. Kesel rasanya

"Apa aku tadi mendengar suara murid?"

Hoseok dan taehyung terkejut mendengar suara itu, ya suara yang berasal dar pintu masuk ruangan loker. Itu suara seonsaeng-nim yang sedang berjaga keliling.

"hose-

"ppssstttt"

Hoseok meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir taehyung untuk mengisyaratkan untuk tidak bersuara agar tidak ketahuan seonsaeng-nim.

Sebenarnya tadi taehyung ingin mengatakan dengan hoseok apa itu benar suara seonsaeng-nim tapi tidak jadi karena hoseok memberi isyarat untuk diam tidak memang benar itu suara seonsaeng-nim.

Terdengar jelas derap langkah sepatu hak tiggi 3 cm di ruangan loker

Hoseok menggenggam tangan taehyung erat untuk terus berada di dekatnya dan mengisyaratkan atehyung untuk mengikutinya. Di ruang loker ini di kelilingi banyak loker tapi di tengah ruangan ini ada dua baris loker yang di tumpang 2 berdiri jadi jika hoseok dan taehyung mengendap-endap tidak akan ketahuan. Jadi ke mungkinan 67% mereka berdua bisa lolos dari seonsaeng-nim. Maka rencana hoseok di sini adalah mengelabuhi seonsaeng-nim.

Saat ini seonsaeng-nim sedang berjalan di jalur tengah di antara 2 loker berbaris di tengah ruangan. Hoseok dan taehyung sedang melangkahkan kakinya seperti mengendap-endap. Tapi hoseok harus mendorong taehyung dari belakang sekarang karena suara langkah kaki soeonsaeng-nim mengarah mereka.

"Sepertinya aku akan memeriksa ruangan ini dulu"

Sekarang suara langkahnya tidak terdengar lagi ternyata seonsaeng hanya berdiam diri , sementara di balik loker jalur tengah hoseok dan taehyung sedang berhenti menunggu seonsaeng berjalan agar mereka bisa keluar dari ruangan loker saat seonsaeng berjalan mengarah utara.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tap

Hoseok menggenggam erat tangan namja di belakangnya perasaannya mulai takut sekarang. Karena dia tidak ingin taehyung kena hukuman karena membolos saat jam pelajaran. Dan semua ini adalah salahnya membuat taehyung menunggunya, dan membawa taehyung ke ruangan loker saat jam pelajaran di mulai. Hoseok lah tersangka dari semua ini maka dari itu hoseok tidak ingin taehyung di hukum dan di cap anak pembolos saat hari pertamanya sekolah.

Tapi perasaan takutnya sekarang tidak ada lagi karena taehyung membalas genggaman tangannya. Sekarang hoseok tidak takut lagi dan mulai yakin dia bisa membawa taehyung keluar dari ruangan ini

Hoseok dan taehyung mulai melangkahkan kaki mereka lagi dalam tempo pelan.

 _ **Kltang !**_

"Hey siapa di sana !" ucap seonsaeng-nim keras

 **TBC-**

* * *

HAI HAI **  
**

Hobihope back lagi '-'/

membawa cerita baru yang cukup aneh *ketularan yonggi bilang aneh

pasti nggak ada yang kangen kan?

udah biasa hobihope nggak ada yang kangen :')

kalian pasti bertanya-tanya

koq bawa cerita baru?

kapan stranger friend up?

meet someone gimana?

aku kesel lho nunggunya sampe lumutan karena lama update

ok hobihope akan kabur sekarang *ga koq ga :v

jadi stranger freind pasti up koq tenang aja itu pasti udah tamat cuma lagi nunggu reviewnya yang banyak aja baru up :v

meet someone nggak bisa lanjut lagi karena lupa end nya gimana padahal sudah excited banyak review dan follow/fav :'(

kalian kesel kan nunggu hobihope up ch lama ?

udah bunuh aja authornya *jangan lah :'v

seperti hoseok katakan di cerita ini

akan hobihope usahakan seperti dulu up chapter seminggu 1x

pasti tamat koq ceritanya

jadi stay di sini ya ^^

jangan lupa review, follow and fav

itu sangat berharga bagi hobihope untuk up ch dan semangat ngetiknya ^^

see you all reader-nim *-*/

 **-HH14- *** anggap aja ini ttd


End file.
